


Deadwood

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: 2014 Barcelona, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 卡尔梦见皮特·多合体死了。





	Deadwood

这个故事不是真的。

即使在这文里它也不是真的，只是卡洛斯的一个噩梦。

他经常撞见的噩梦中的一种。

他梦见皮特死了。

是他早就完整设想过的事情，他看到手机来电显示上D打头的字母就知道不好。事情接踵而至，铺天盖地的报道。他拒绝了妻儿的陪伴，朋友的陪伴，一个人跑到卡姆登的那条街上去，塞给莫名其妙的房主一点钱，要求进去看看。他大概只是心情崩溃想故地重游，但他在里面看见了十七岁的皮特。

活生生的，穿着背带裤，娃娃脸，头发好短，看见他的第一眼明显就对他感兴趣，又假装专心致志玩报上的填字游戏。卡洛斯没有冲过去，他记得十七岁的皮特是什么样的。

这太像了，太像记忆中的了。

以至于不可能是真的。

卡洛斯还是慢慢走过去，缓缓开口跟他聊天，聊the Cure，卡姆登音乐节，绒头帽和道林格雷。聊了约莫两个小时卡洛斯抬头一看钟，钟表纹丝未动。他摸出手机确认时间发现手机的钟也停了。十七岁的皮特对他傻傻又故作深沉地笑，简直在嘲讽他凝视时间的行为，并对他拿出21世纪的电子工具浑然未觉。卡洛斯想，原来我在皮特死的第一周就疯了。这不是魔法，只是我疯了。

他宁愿坐下来，探索自己的疯狂。他想一定是自己的愿望太执着，才能想象出一个大活人来。他试着和这个十七岁的皮特继续对话，对方聪明，机敏，但显然记忆停留在1997年年初。不知道the strokes，不知道他们曾经在一起写过一百首疯狂或美丽的歌谣，不知道面前这个三十多岁的卡洛斯是个怎样的人。卡洛斯很快就受不了了，借口去趟厕所，放任年轻的幻象皮特在客厅嚼口香糖，卡洛斯站在镜子面前，手摸到裤兜里的口琴。

卡洛斯从来不擅长口琴，皮特会吹口琴，他不太会，而且口琴很难，但卡洛斯决意要做点事，他从不相信美好得不像真的的事情，他就是没法打心眼里相信，即使他的头脑已经为他编织了完美的幻象。他用口琴吹了一段can't stand me now的尾奏。

一个破碎的，哭泣的皮特多合体的幽灵从口琴里颤颤巍巍地飘出来。

我好想你。这个皮特第一句话就说。

卡洛斯伸手去摸他的脸，手穿过了透明的幽灵，他收回了手，疲惫地一屁股坐在马桶盖上，问你他妈是个什么东西。

我是皮特啊。

客厅里的那个呢。

他也是。

不同的是—— 幽灵刚要开口，十七岁的皮特就哐哐砸厕所门，卡洛斯站起来开了门，十七岁的活生生有肉体的皮特对幽灵视而不见，那个年纪的皮特可以对一切都视而不见。

十七岁的皮特给他拿一本萨松的诗集来，指给他看一页有趣的东西。

卡洛斯愉快地跟这个年轻的皮特交谈着，谈话可以比他原以为的更有趣。和皮特交谈总是非常愉快，何况他还多了将近二十年的经验可以避开那些不愉快的部分。卡洛斯不知不觉又聊了很久——他不知道有多久，反正钟不会走，太阳不会落山，他们永远身处泰晤士河旁暧昧的薄暮里，年轻的皮特去厨房倒杯水，卡洛斯这才跟旁边已经不再哭泣的幽灵对上眼。

你看看他多蠢，他什么都不知道，不知道我们一起写过什么，他不能为你写Deadwood那样的曲子。幽灵说。

别吃自己的醋。卡洛斯说。

你打算怎么办？幽灵问，永远呆在这个房子里，跟他永远聊天聊下去？我是你用音乐召唤出来的碎片，但我跟他都同属于你的记忆。

卡洛斯扯出一个讥讽的微笑，我可以时而跟你聊天，时而跟他聊天，换换口味。我可以跟你一起写歌，跟他把时光都消磨在文学里，我可以教他弹吉他。

说真的你知道你不是十八岁的，对吧？幽灵问。

我知道。

那你就在刻意忽视事实嘛，你很擅长于此。幽灵说，显然意有所指，牵涉到他们长达十几年的，纠缠不清的争吵。

不会比你更擅长。卡洛斯回答。

幽灵皮特看上去很想揍卡洛斯一拳，但可能因为他是幽灵形态，他没法揍人，他最终还是冷静下来，他开口说，这里已经不是我们的Albion Rooms了，你十几年前就搬走了，你就不该回到这儿来。你明知道所有这些都仅仅存在于你的想象里，它们不是真的。

卡洛斯看着他，突然笑起来，笑得连鬼魂也害怕，卡洛斯说我当然要回到这儿，这儿是我们的Arcadia。

你搞错概念了。皮特皱着眉头告诉他，Arcadia是个一开始就不存在的地方，但我们确实乘着好船Albion前往美丽的Arcadia，它不存在，所以它才能是我们的目的地。你为什么要说这里是Arcadia。你只有回到生者的世界里去才能继续追寻Arcadia，而不是在这个你想象出来的地方。

只要我们在一起，Arcadia就存在。卡洛斯回答。

皮特被噎住了，死亡一样的沉默。皮特看起来介于马上就要哭出来和因为太伤心而哭不出来之间。卡洛斯停了一会儿，又说，我们从前说好要一起……在永恒中沉沦。我知道这一切都是想象出来的，我早就该这么干了。

我他妈就算去地狱也不要跟你一起在永恒中沉沦。皮特咬牙切齿地说。

卡洛斯愣住了，无奈地略略摊开手，如果你是我的记忆，你为什么会反驳我？

因为你知道真正的皮特会怎么想。幽灵说。你知道他爱你，他想保护你，有时他甚至通过远离你的方式来保护你，他和你一样无法处理你们的关系，他不知道怎样做才是正确的。看到你不快乐的时候他的自责无法言表，而你从来就不快乐。真正的皮特某些时候是挺混蛋，试图控制你，欺骗你，不顾你的感受，但他绝对，绝对，不可能，希望你为他而死。

卡洛斯无言以对，轻轻地，把口琴放到洗漱台的台面上。

这个口琴原来是我送你的。卡洛斯说。你……之后我又把它拿回来了。我太久没见过你了。我犯了很多错，我们把很多事搞得一团糟，我一直在说我爱你但那并不足够。我真希望回到十八岁，跟你一起做音乐，写着所有我们将要写的歌，在一切还没有毁坏之前。你不知道我有多希望。

There were no good old days，these are good old days.幽灵皮特回答。

卡洛斯叹了口气。

他还有很多话要跟幽灵说，但他明白那样只是为了安慰自己，于事无补。他留不下来了，他必须离开，去真实的世界里去追寻Arcadia，说到底，Arcadia不是别人的梦想。如果没有这样的梦想一切就不会是现在这样，完全不会。而且，为了惩罚自己，现在，他不应该再安慰自己了。

他沉默地站起身，把口琴留在那里，准备离开，他走到门廊，从厨房走过来的十七岁皮特错愕地看着他，似乎想说点什么话把他留下来。至于卡洛斯自己，在意识到他说的所有话都无法抵达死人的耳朵之后就决心不再说话，和鬼魂或者幻想对话于事无补。而身后那个幽灵的皮特，在卡洛斯的手碰到门把手的时候又开了口。

我爱你。皮特说，你一直知道的。

卡洛斯点点头，拧开门，走进了真正的光线里。

光晃得他睁不开眼，然后，是漫长而甜美的黑暗。

再次睁开眼睛时他躺在自己的床上，手机在枕边，正午的阳光打在被子上，闹钟一定响过了，他只是没有听见。梦境太真实以至于他脑袋宿醉般地疼。他拿过手机，手机振动了一下，卡洛斯这才意识到发生了什么，来了一条新的短信，来自皮特多合体，皮特说我在巴塞罗那，你来吗？我想见见你。

那是一分钟前的短信。2014年5月3日。

**Author's Note:**

> 注一：幽灵皮特说的deadwood 其实是dpt的歌，但皮在 New love grows on trees里提到说，are you still shaking off all the deadwood from your bed, love?
> 
> （……也许是时候把死去的我像朽木一样摇出你的床褥了。）
> 
> 注二：2014年巴塞罗那的约见是重组的开始。


End file.
